


Peso das memórias

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Mirkwood, Post-War of the Ring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma visita a seu antigo lar a muito abandonado com Gimli traz à luz sentimentos inexperados para Legolas.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Peso das memórias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burden of memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899821) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Legolas tocou a árvore apodrecida, já há muito morta, corrompida e envenenada além de qualquer salvação, bem como muitas outras ao seu redor, corpos prostrados como um monumento para o que a Floresta Verde costumava ser. A floresta se recuperaria, com o tempo. Os sinais de vida nova já estavam visíveis por todos os lados, apesar das árvores altas pelas quais a floresta era conhecia demorariam séculos, ou mesmo milênios para crescer. Mas ele não estaria ali para ver isso, não tanto tempo depois de todas as pessoas com quem se importava terem morrido ou partido, e ela nunca retornaria a ser a floresta que conhecia.

Ele fechou os olhos, tocando sua testa no tronco, momentaneamente tomado por emoção, se lembrando do que tinha partido para nunca mais retornar. Em momentos como esse ele podia entender porque quase todos os outros partiram. Mesmo ainda sendo jovem, ele podia ainda ser esmagado pelo peso das memórias carregadas por ruínas decadentes de um passado que logo seria esquecido.

Ele foi trazido de volta para o presente por uma mão nas suas costas. “Você está indisposto?” Gimli perguntou.

Legolas largou a árvore e sacudiu a cabeça. “Memórias demais assombram essas raízes. Eu me lembro de subir nessa árvore para observar o caminho abaixo, quando ainda tínhamos visitantes por essa floresta.”

Gimli assentiu. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer, então não disse nada, ao invés disso mantendo uma mão reconfortante nas costas de Legolas e movendo sua mão em círculos.

“Que anfitrião horrível você deve me achar, depois de manter você tão perto da entrada da floresta quando ainda há tanta beleza dentro, mesmo agora. Vida está explodindo novamente, mesmo se a corrupção precise de muito tempo antes de ser tomada pela natureza.”

“Muitos dos corredores dos meus ancestrais agora são nada mais do que mausoléus, sua beleza coberta por ossos e cinzas. Mas abaixo as rochas ainda são tão lindas como quando foram primeiro escavadas, mesmo quando a dor da perda nos impede de ver isso,” Gimli ofereceu, tendo passado pelo mesmo tipo de luto antes. Um luto por uma forma de vida, mais do que pelas pessoas que foram perdidas.

Legolas assentiu. Apesar de todo o dano causado pela influência repugnante de Sauron, a floresta ainda estava pulsando com vida. Ele ainda sentia falta de sua presença, não só como um dia tinha sido, mas como era agora.

“Tem uma clareira não muito longe daqui. Podemos descansar essa noite, e de manhã vou mostrar a história que ainda não está perdida.”

“Mostre o caminho, mas não se esqueça de chamar nosso companheiro teimoso, não acho que ele me escute,” Gimli disse, apontando para seu cavalo, que tinha se mantido no lugar onde pararam, um pouco atrás de onde estavam.

O caminho para a clareira era fácil, mas quando chegaram lá Legolas foi novamente tomado por memórias, tocando as árvores familiares na sua volta, entristecido pelas que estavam decaindo, mas feliz por ver as que se mantinham saudáveis, enquanto Gimli preparava o acampamento.

Gimli lhe deu algum tempo antes de gentilmente tomar sua mão e o guiar de volta para o acampamento.

Normalmente, Legolas não ficaria cansado tão logo depois de descansar, apesar de evitar reclamar sobre suas paradas, na maior parte do tempo, tanto por respeito a Gimli e porque de outra forma Gimli tentaria fingir que também não estava cansado.

Contudo, o peso emocional de ver seu lar pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, agora vazia de seu povo, o povo que ele tinha intencionalmente, apesar de talvez não conscientemente, abandonado, primeiro por escolher lutar pela terra que eles não mais acreditavam, e então por ficar para trás quando todos exceto um tinham partido, foi danoso para ele. Ele se sentia exausto de uma forma que não tinha se sentido em anos.

Ele se aconchegou ao lado de Gimli, encarando o céu coberto de folhas, a cobertura das árvores tão densa sobre a pequena clareira que nenhuma estrela poderia ser vista. O verde estava começando a se espalhar, apesar de menos nas árvores mais altas. Ainda assim, era lindo, e era o que queria mostrar para Gimli. Seu lar que não era mais seu lar.

“Como você está se sentindo?” Gimli disse, acariciando seu cabelo suavemente.

Legolas se inclinou na direção do toque. “Nostálgico, melancólico, esperançoso. Mais do que posso expressar em palavras.”

“Você quer conversar?”

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. “Talvez de manhã. Preferiria dormir agora.”

Gimli acenou, e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça como uma forma de dizer boa noite.

Nesse ambiente familiar onde ele se sentia tanto em casa como deslocado, Legolas caiu no sono.


End file.
